Synopses of Future Stories
by CeliaEquus
Summary: I've got several stories plotting away. Which one/s should I start writing first, out of all of them? Read about them here, and let me know what you think. This will be updated every so often, so do keep an eye open.


Synopses of Upcoming Stories

"Keeping Secrets"—_for those who voted for Regulus in my poll a while ago._

Mira Gergana is a mystery, causing people to notice her wherever she goes. Despite her unknown background, she attracts the attentions – and affections – of Regulus Black, who soon becomes her friend. But both have secrets to keep from each other, and his will tear them apart. **A Hermione/Regulus fic. (Hermione is really Mira Gergana, which is indeed explained in the story, so don't worry.)**

"Mischief at the Ministry"—_my first ever idea for a Hermione/Yaxley story! Just not the first one written (clearly)._

To buy healing potions for Harry, Hermione must get a job at the Ministry of Magic. But her surprisingly mischievous side compels her to pull pranks on various co-workers, including the head of the DMLE. However, as time goes on, anger turns to attraction, and attraction to something much more. What will this mean for the war when the time to battle arrives? Will her true identity be revealed before it is too late? **A Hermione/Yaxley fic.**

"The Next Big Problem"—_I'm still not entirely sure why I came up with this._

The war is over and Black is back. Hermione and Sirius both need dates for the Victory Ball, so the solution is obvious. But sometimes, just sometimes, a solution can create a new problem. **A Hermione/Sirius fic.**

"A Kiss in a Lift"—_or a better title. This is a temporary one._

Yaxley kissed Hermione while she was Mafalda Hopkirk. Neither of them ever forgot what happened. After the war, a marriage law is instated, and Hermione – still cut up over Ron's death – comes up with supposedly brilliant idea of marrying a prisoner from Azkaban so that she fulfils the law and doesn't risk ruining Ron's memory by living with someone else. I'm sure you can guess her groom. **A Hermione/Yaxley fic.**

"Snowflake"—_again, it's a matter of thinking of a better title. I'm better at summaries._

Hermione is in a coma, with potentially permanent brain damage. She is no longer useful as a human, so Dumbledore – for some obscure reason – changes her mind, etc, with that of a dog, who is then taken in and 'adopted' by a Death Eater. However, she provides some much-needed therapy which leads to a change of heart for both. And, in the process, she loses her heart to her human master, knowing that he could never love her back. **A Hermione/Yaxley fic.**

[Unnamed epic.]—_for goodness knows how many chapters. But it's been awhile, you know? So I may as well start something new, and I've done so many 'weird' pairings that it will be nice to get back to the normality of Snanger fics. EWE, of course._

Hermione becomes a teacher at Hogwarts. What most people are unaware of is that she has some almost-history with her former Potions and DADA professor. Over time, she falls for him, but his rejection of her feelings is severe and causes her to take a potion to get over her love. A whole bunch of other things happen; don't worry! **A Snanger fic.**

"Disguises and Deception"—_an evil Dumbledore and a… liberated Hermione_.

When injured in Animagus form, Hermione is found by Rabastan Lestrange. For her own safety, she doesn't reveal her true self until after she has come to care about the Death Eaters who look after her. Voldemort always believed that love would be a weakness; Dumbledore always believed that love would conquer all. Who will be proven correct? **Hermione + different Death Eaters (SS, RL, RL, Y, AD). **

"Rescue and Reunite"—_my first cross-over fic, if you don't count certain chapters of "DVD Delights". In fact, chapter 12 of that fic is the first chapter of this story. It's a Harry Potter/_Labyrinth_ fic._

Amalea Snape is wished away to the Goblin Kingdom by a vengeful student. To save the student – and his daughter – Severus volunteers to run the maze. Fortunately, he sends his wife to consult with his aunt… Sarah Williams. **A Snanger and Sareth fic.**

"From the Veil"—_as mentioned in the author note of "The Obligatory Ball"._

When Harry disposes of the Hallows, he has no idea of the consequences that it brings. In exchange, Death returns three people to the land of the living, which has dramatic consequences for Hermione… especially when she starts working for one of them. **A Hermione/Rufus fic.**

"Hiding Out"—_a plot bunny I've had in reserve for ages, but for some reason never started. Who knows? Maybe I'll come back to it soon!_

Order HQ is compromised, and everyone has to split. Harry ends up with Professor Snape and Hermione ends up with Mad-Eye Moody. There are already feelings between Harry and his professor, and feelings develop between the other two, but this just can't continue when school resumes… can it? **A Snarry and Hermoody fic in one.**

"Changing Sides"—_good grief, I need something better than this. It's merely reminding me that I need to update "Changing the Past, Saving the Future". This story idea is for Jamberine, who keeps requesting a fic with this pairing from me._

Harry has gone to the dark side, yet Hermione believes that he is really spying for the Order. So she decides to help him, only to draw the attention of Fenrir Greyback, who sets out to seduce her. Voldemort, Harry, Fenrir and all the Death Eaters (including Severus, who faked his cover being blown so that everyone in the Order would trust him) try to lure Hermione to the Dark side. However, even though Fenrir successfully beds her, she remains loyal to the Light. That is, until she finds out her true parentage, and that Dumbledore is the true enemy. Before she can tell everyone of her discovery, he erases her memory. Will she ever regain it? **A Hermione/Fenrir fic.**

"Mrs. Crouch"—_my second (and hopefully better) attempt at this pairing. Certainly more than just a one-shot, and it can either end canon-ly (and unhappily) or just leave the impression that things can change for the better._

Hermione goes back in time somehow, where she falls in love with Bartemius Crouch… Senior. Since she can't go back to the future, she has disguised herself, but she knows that she cannot upset to the timeline without dire consequences, and refuses each offer of courtship from him. But when he becomes engaged to someone else she looks at her only memory of Barty Crouch Junior, and realises that he has some very Granger-ish facial characteristics. Will Hermione be able to win Bartemius back? Will she be able to fix this terrible mistake? **A Hermione/Barty Snr fic. Sorry the summary's so long.**

"An Elfin Human"—_funnily enough, not a member of the Golden Trio in sight, and no time-travelling involved. Definitely AU/AR. Not fully plotted._

There aren't enough Pureblood witches to go around, so house elves are sometimes turned into humans to become the wives of Pureblood wizards. Barty holds great affection for Winky, and is furious when he finds out that she is about to undergo the same treatment. However, when he sees the result he finds himself less concerned. **A Barty/Winky fic.**

"The Triwizard Tournament"—_for wont of a better title._

Professor Dumbledore was right to delay the Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort may have come back, but he was destroyed soon after. With the threat of war gone many of the Hogwarts seventh years travel with the headmaster to Durmstrang Institute for the tournament. But a few dances at the Yule Ball will lead to heartbreak. **A Hermione/Karkaroff fic.**

"Gryffindors in a Slytherin Time"—_what? Anyway, this is a multi-pairing story, which has yet to be plotted in its entirety, though I think there's enough for a summary here._

Ginny, Hermione and Lavender end up in trouble when they follow a tunnel from the Gryffindor common room of their present to the Slytherin common room of the past… in the year that Tom Riddle is Head Boy. There they find love and the consequences that come of time-travel, especially when mistake after mistake leads to one Slytherin going to the 'future' and one Gryffindor being trapped in the past. **Lavender/Tom, Ginny/Antonin, one-sided Ginny/Abraxas, Hermione/Professor Slughorn (yeah, laugh it up. I'll just convince you all again.)**

"Dumbledore's Second Spy"—_not fully plotted either, but it's a different kind of story, I'll tell ya that._

Would Dumbledore really be stupid enough not to have a back-up spy? A mysterious person provided comfort to the Muggleborn and Half-Blood prisoners of Azkaban during the war, but a little magic made sure that no one ever remembered that this help existed; merely retained the feeling of hope. However, one witch knows that something is afoot, and lifts the spell at a crucial point, revealing that Dumbledore really had a second spy after all. **A Hermione/Yaxley fic.**

* * *

**So, what do you all think? I want to have stories finished before I start posting them. So it might be awhile before you see anything of these. But I'd like to know what my dear readers are interested in.**

**Please cast your votes! This post will be updated every so often, so keep your eyes open.**


End file.
